


I Can't Sleep Until You're Lying Next To Me

by FidelisBast39



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Insomnia, Love, M/M, Problems, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FidelisBast39/pseuds/FidelisBast39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au where Nico and Percy are married. Percy was sent to war and hasn't came back. Nico couldn't sleep at all thinking all the horrible things that would happen to his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Sleep Until You're Lying Next To Me

Nico took another sip of his coffee as he keep listening to his sister talking. He heard the words but his mind wasn't there, it was somewhere else. Hazel didn't realize it though because she kept talking.

"And he proposed to me! He didn't know it but Frank was all sweaty, guess he was nervous." Hazel said. She saw the empty expression on her brother's face and frowned. "What's wrong Nico?"

"Is it about Percy?" Hazel asked again since Nico didn't open his mouth and shook his head. "He's going to be okay Nico. He's a strong and courageous man. He won't die in the battlefield."

 _Die_. The word hit him like a ton of bricks. The thought of Percy getting shot came to him, his heartbeat became faster. "How do you know? There's a chance.. There's a chance.." Nico stammered. He couldn't even finish his words.

"Don't forget I have been in battle and fought with him once." Hazel said. "He's going to be okay." She saw the bags under Nico's eyes and stood up. Nico raised an eyebrow as he looked at Hazel. "You look tired. I think I should leave and let you sleep." She said then she walked towards the door. "Just don't think about it. He's going to be just fine." She said before closing the door slowly.

That's the worst word he could hear right now. _Just don't think about it_. Now the thought kept floating inside his mind. He walked towards the bedroom and lied on the bed. He tried to close his eyes and sleep but it was worthless. He kept thinking about it. What if Percy did got shot? What if Percy got kidnapped? What if Percy was being tortured this second?

Nico felt his heart cracking slowly. He felt tired but he couldn't get himself to sleep. Suddenly his phone rang, he got up and grabbed it. He looked at the caller's name and answered it. "What is it Jason?" He said.

"How are you doing?" Jason asked through the phone.

"I'm fine." Nco said but his voice didn't prove that he was fine.

Jason sighed through the phone. "You don't sound fine. Can't sleep?" Jason asked.

"Perhaps."

"Do you want me to come over and keep you company?" Jason asked.

Nico shook his head even though he knew that Jason won't even know. "No you don't have to. If you come here then Piper will be there all alone." He said.

"She won't mind." Jason said.

"Jason. Don't you remember the last time we slept together?" Nico said. Well they had slept together for a few times now, they never do anything but sleep. Jason just helped him sleep. Other than Percy's, his presence was relieving. Percy once caught them and yelled at Nico and called him a cheater, a whore. He called Jason a man stealer. Percy finally understood after a fight that went on until Nico finally suceeded to explain the situation to him. Jason had been helping him to sleep, every time Percy was away he couldn't stop but think about him, it made Nico lose sleep. The last time they slept together.. It was Piper who caught them. "I don't want any trouble. I'm already having trouble sleeping thinking about Percy.. I don't need more."

"But we didn't do anything." Jason said.

"But they think we did." Nico said.

"No they don't."

"They do Jason. They won't let their eyes off of us every time we're together." Nico said. "I get you're worried about me and want to help, but we can't, we shouldn't.. You can help.. But please, we can't be sleeping together. Ever again." He heard a gulp from Jason.

"Sparky! Get off the phone and get down here!" Piper's voice was heard from the phone.

"She's calling for you. Go." Nico said.

"Will you be fine?" Jason asked hid voice concerned.

"Yes I will be fine, don't worry." Nico said. "Now go, I can hear Piper's yelling even from here."

"Promise me you'll go to sleep first." Jason said.

"Gods Jason! You're not my husband! You don't have to get all worried and concerned!" Nico yelled. Jason was quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry. All right. I'll try."

"Promise?" Jason asked.

"Promise."

"Okay. Bye Neeks." Jason said.

"Bye." Nico replied before he pressed the end call button and cutted the call.

Nico sighed and lied back to his bed. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep but still couldn't. Percy.. Is he okay? Is he alive? If Percy was dead he would try and kill himself.

Nico couldn't help but open his eyes the whole night. He kept muttering Percy's name while his body was shaking. Precisely at midnight the room's door creaked open and Newt backed away a little until he realized who was it.

"I didn't expect you to be alone. Where's Jason?" Percy said as he went inside the room.

Nico's tears went out as he quickly got off the bed and ran to Percy. "You.. You're alive!" He cried as he put his arms around Percy. He could smell the same smell he had been smelling every night. Percy's scent. The scent of the sea.

"You didn't think I would die in the field right?" Percy asked as he put his arms around Nico. He looked at Nico's face and frowned. "Have you been losing sleep?"

Nico nodded and gave him a smile. "I was so worried about you. I can't sleep thinking all the possibilities that could happen to you." Nico said.

"You didn't call for Jason to help you?" Percy asked.

"Not this time. I don't want him to come between us again. I'd rather lose sleep than sleep with him again." Nico said.

Percy smiled and pressed his lips on Nico's. "I love you." Percy whispered.

"I love you too. Always." Nico said.

Percy smiled hearing Nico's words. He brought Nico to the bed and pulled of his shirt. He lied next to Nico and put his arms around him. "Sleep." He said as he kissed Nico's cheek. "I don't want those bags ruining your beautiful face."

Nico closed his eyes and started to drift into sleep. Percy put his hands on Nico's hair before he smiled and drifted off to sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there were flaws inside!  
> I hope you guys enjoyed it! :)
> 
> Comments give me live guys!


End file.
